


Up and At 'Em

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Happy threesomes, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington is awakened from his Saturday morning sleeping in to a familiar sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and At 'Em

Wash has been awake for fifteen minutes.

Wash has been awake and alone in bed for fifteen minutes.

Wash has been awake, alone in bed, listening to his partners fucking loudly in the shower for fifteen minutes.

He’s not put out they didn’t invite him or anything. They tend to get up earlier than him on Saturdays. (Everything gets up earlier than Wash on Saturdays. Saturdays are for sleeping.) And they’re not the kind of threesome where it has to be all three, all the time. He’s not annoyed. He’s just…

He’s just really _awake_.

‘Cause also, the shower wall is the same one their headboard leans against, and from the sounds of things, somebody’s enthusiastically getting fucked against it. Judging from the ragged groan from Tucker (the one Wash has mentally marked as “I just got my dick in someone and am feeling really awesome about it,” the one he _always_ makes) that floated through the wall ten minutes ago, it’s Kaikaina.

Ten minutes ago is when he went from drowsing, confused about why he was awake, to 100% aware of himself and his surroundings. He’s not quite willing to accept yet, that that sound from Tucker can banish sleep from his brain completely. He’s certainly never telling Tucker.

But now he has the problem that his partners are enthusiastically fucking in the shower, and he’s still in the bedroom, getting more turned on by the minute, and he can’t help wondering if he leaned against the wall, if he’d be able to _feel_ the impact, the vibrations caused by their bodies against the wall on the other side.

Wash throws off the blanket, stalks out of the bedroom, turns the corner. The bathroom door’s not locked. It’s not even closed, left open a healthy crack. Wash closes the door behind him, turns around.

Tucker’s got her up right against the shower wall, one leg wrapped around his waist, the other braced against the opposite shower wall. They look…Well, put it this way. The two people he cares most about, the two people he’s lucky enough wanted to keep him, are fucking energetically against the shower wall, the water sluicing down their bodies, Kai flushed a bit from the steam. They’re also one slip, one loss of balance away from catastrophic sex failure, and probably concussions.

“You are going to kill yourselves doing that one day,” Wash says.

They don’t stop fucking (he doesn’t expect them to, he’s not _stupid_ ) but their tempo does change. Tucker switches from the furious, fast strokes Wash recognizes from the noise against the bedroom wall, to the slow, sharp, dragging thrusts Kaikaina loves. She arches against him prettily, spreads her thighs wider for him. Tucker smiles against her throat.

“Toldja,” Tucker says. “Toldja he’d get up for us.”

“Mmm,” Kai agrees. She’s got marks all over her collarbones, and Wash understands now what all those moans were about from her earlier. There’s a blank spot right under her left collarbone where he wants to put his lips, his teeth. “But it’s not been eighteen minutes, and he’s not in the shower yet. I’m winning.”

“I really should have suspected this,” Wash says.

“Yup, you shoulda,” Tucker replies. “Now get in here.”

“We can’t fit,” Wash argues, even though he’s already stripping. “We’re all going to slip and die.”

“So, c’mere and hold us up,” Tucker retorts.

He delivers a particularly sharp thrust and Kaikaina keens. She runs blunt nails down his shoulderblade, uses the other hand to reach out for Wash.

They’ve got the shower on a pleasant warmth, just a few steps up from lukewarm. Wash’s bangs flatten against his forehead immediately under the spray and he brushes them aside. He kisses Kai first, because she tilts her chin upward in obvious demand. There’s a scrape of stubble against his jaw, Tucker reminding them that he’s there, he’s still fucking Kai, as if the little noises she makes against Wash’s mouth with each thrust would let him forget.

“Morning, Wash,” Kai whispers against his lips as he pulls away.

“Morning,” Wash says back. “You win. I’m up.”

“Yeah, you are,” Kai says, her hand trailing south, the pads of her fingers following rivulets of water down his stomach.

He wraps an arm around Tucker’s back, helps steady him, sucks his earlobe into his mouth and enjoys the way Tucker’s hips stutter from the distraction. After that, there’s not much talking.

Which is a good thing, because Wash loves them (yes) but if either one of them had made an “early bird gets the worm” joke, he’d have just gone back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Queseraawesome.tumblr.com because Suckington rules, guys.


End file.
